The Morning After
by lyraonyx
Summary: Response story to Djali is Queen's "A Night's Keep." Rhen wakes to find herself in Lars' arms and is very, very surprised. RhenXLars
1. Dawning Revelations

_****__Notes: This is a reply story to Djali is Queen's "A Night's Keep," also found on this site. I've started at chapter 2 because her story is chapter 1. If you don't read her story it might not make a whole lot of sense. Read it, though. If you're a fan of Aveyond (and Lars) as I am, you'll like it. I liked it so much I wanted to finish it! I had to add Elini in, though._

_Warnings: some romantic suggestive situations - nothing really explicit but probably not suitable for young children._

_Lars is a little OOC at one point. I make him cry LOL!_

_I am a ridiculously hopeless romantic and it shows. If you are not a fan of mush, you might want to go elsewhere X3_

**Chapter 2: Dawning Revelations**

Lars may have been able to control himself – if just barely – while conscious, but in sleep he had no knowledge of anything except his dreams. Unaware of his actions, the sleeping boy turned his body toward Rhen and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Thankfully Rhen was still exhausted from training in the bitter cold all afternoon and did not wake until just before dawn.

Lars was still holding her when she awoke, his face softly touching her hair while his heavy breathing warmed her neck. Slowly Rhen became aware that someone was touching her in a gentle, tender way unlike any touch she had ever known. It was pleasant, in Rhen's semi-conscious state, to feel those strong arms around her and the warmth of soft breath on her neck.

As she began to awaken more fully, however, she soon wondered who exactly it was that embraced her like this. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head a little, being careful not to disturb her as of yet unknown companion. As her back was to him, she could not see his face.

She pulled her hand from underneath the covers and rubbed her still sleepy eyes.

"Where am I?" she said softly.

Presently she began to become more accustomed to the dim pre-dawn light and took in her surroundings. Wooden cabin walls, well plastered to keep out the cold, framed a small room with just one simple window and a warm fire – much lower now – in the stone hearth. Red printed curtains trimmed the window and a cold, dim light fell through the panes. In her limited vision – partly obscured by her attempts to let the man holding her sleep – she could make out a carved wooden bedstead towering over her with gauzy fabric hanging from the posts, and a matching nightstand with an intricate iron candlestick. Next to it sat a pitcher of cold water and two wooden glasses. There was a carved wooden table with two chairs in the far corner, and a soft armchair beside the fire. A washing basin and dingy mirror stood this side of the bed. Muffled sounds of much activity drifted through the door. Wherever she was, it was somewhere with a lot of people around.

It was cold. Rhen shivered and turned to see snow falling in a delicate dance outside the small window. Suddenly she realized exactly where she was.

Thornkeep: a small dwarven village in the snowy north. Slowly details of the past evening came back to her and she froze in shock as she realized the identity of the man – still holding her in a tender embrace – sleeping next to her. She blanched. It could only be one person. The sorcerer's guild ring on the hand wrapped around her confirmed her fears.

Lars.

Her first reaction was revulsion. He made her life miserable, yet he had the nerve to wrap his scrawny arms around her and hold her close? She pulled her body up, trying to move farther away from him without waking him. Oh, how embarrassing it would be if he woke with her in his arms like this. She shuddered at the thought.

Lars stirred on the bed beside her and softly muttered in his sleep…Rhen could not say why, but something in that voice made her stop squirming and listen – closely. Even in his sleep, his voice faltered slightly with emotion as the words left his lips.

"…I'm sorry… Rhen… so… sorry…"

She fell back on the pillow, flabbergasted. Lars was dreaming of _her?!_ And he was apologizing… with such feeling to give him that tremor in his voice? Wasn't it just last night that he was horrified at the idea of sharing a bed with her? A _commoner?!_ Rhen was nonplussed. And, as much as she hated to admit it, a little flattered too.

She needed air – and now. Rhen slowly began to turn away from him, trying to extricate herself from his embrace without waking him, but it was no use. As soon as she turned, he stirred and pulled her even closer. Rhen blushed and blanched at the same time when he nuzzled his face against her neck. She could feel the roughness of his shaved face and the softness of his cheek. The contrast was… intriguing. When his warm breath brushed her chilled ear and throat, exposed above the covers, she shivered. She was not sure if it was from the sensation of his breath on her skin or the cold.

He murmured her name in his sleep… barely more than a whisper… but a very discomfited Rhen heard all the emotion – dare she even think it – love in his tone. It was unthinkable that stuck-up elitist Lars who hated "commoners" and had once owned her as a slave would whisper her name in such a tone: unthinkable and impossible.

But it had just happened.

Now Rhen was curious. Just what _was_ this contradictory man dreaming of? She turned to face him. His nose was just touching hers. That was too close: she pulled away a little so she could see his face. Lars had returned to deep sleep and did not stir at her movements. It occurred to her that now might be a good time to slip away, but she stayed where she was.

Rhen had never really taken much time to look at him. Staying too near him for any amount of time usually ended with her being reprimanded or insulted, so she tended to avoid him as much as possible. But now, convinced he was asleep and therefore unaware of her, she took her time, tracing each feature. Rhen was surprised to find that he was handsome without his customary scowl. His skin was lightly tanned from the sun, and olive toned. He had a strong brow and chin, less strong now for the serenity of his expression. His lashes were short and dark brown, in contrast to the vivid hue of his hair.

She had never noticed the straight, delicately defined, yet masculine nose and tender lips, dented at the top and slightly parted in his sleep. She was suddenly overcome with a temptation to kiss those lips - and she nearly leaped out of the bed immediately upon realization of this incomprehensible desire. Appalled at herself, she pulled back against his restraining arm suddenly, desirous to get as far away from him as she could. Lars stirred in his sleep at her restless movements. Once more he murmured her name in that deep, gentle tone. She stopped squirming for fear of waking him, and – finally – he turned to his back, freeing Rhen from his embrace. She slipped out from under the covers, grateful for the wide expanse of freezing air now between his warm body and hers.

"Thank goodness," she thought in relief, "that was getting far too close for comfort."

She looked at him in utter bewilderment, her shock overriding the nipping of the cold air on her thinly garbed skin. What on earth had come over him – holding her like that? Had he slept with his arms around her all night? And why was her heart beating so quickly? She shook her head, trying to free herself of these new and confusing thoughts. The cold air and her current lack of sufficient clothing served to allow her more practical nature to take over, for the moment at least.

"I should dress before he wakes."

She slipped her tunic over her head and pulled her skirt over her hips. They were her winter traveling clothes, lined with warm fur. She tugged soft, fur-topped high stockings over her bare feet, grateful for their warmth. As she was fastening the buckle of her belt, she heard Lars' voice again, murmuring in a tone both tender and… almost tortured. She froze in place, still gripping the belt; his voice was too impassioned to ignore.

"I… I love…you… Rhen…"

Her face paled. The belt dropped to the floor, forgotten for the moment. Surely he did not - could not possibly have just said that: not Lars! Suddenly she remembered Talia's warning about dreams when the guardian of the dream world woke. _Had_ Lars been attacked by some demon in his sleep – a demon that turned him into a love-struck fool? For a brief moment she was frightened.

Rhen shook her head. Not a chance. For one thing, he was still a man – not some twisted creature of the dark. For another, the last thing Ahriman's demons wanted to encourage was love. She leaned on her arms and examined his face bemusedly. He stirred again.

"His dreams must be lively," she thought to herself. She watched as Lars tossed restlessly on the bed and still more shocking confessions fell from his lips.

"Rhen… forgive me… please… love you… so much…"

Rhen fell back into the armchair – conveniently placed quite near the bed – so shocked by this new utterance that she felt close to fainting – and Rhen was definitely not a swooner. Lars – snooty, stuck-up, shallow, elitist Lars – was in love… _with her?! _She leaned forward on her arms, thinking hard. No – it must be an effect of his dreams, surely! But Lars having a dream like this made no sense if it truly was merely a dream. Hadn't she heard somewhere that dreams revealed the truth of someone's heart – whether they willed it or not? _Was _it just a dream then, or... was it something more?

An unwilling Rhen began to become aware of a new emotion – or perhaps not so new – in her own confused heart. She didn't _want_ it to be just a dream. She _wanted_ it to be true! She flopped back in the chair again, completely thunderstruck.

"When did _this_ happen?"

She thought about it, carefully analyzing their behavior and relationship over the last few months they had known each other. The concept of love between them was completely absurd! They had done nothing but insult each other since the day they met. A small voice whispered in her mind: he's not the same now. He's still insulting sometimes, but not nearly as much. And he had dropped that horrible nickname and called her Rhen, her own dear name.

In the last couple of battles even, if she thought about it, he had been willing to put himself in harm's way to protect her – although at the time she thought it was merely to try and show her up. And he had passed it off as that each time by reminding her that in his not-so-humble opinion she – a commoner – was unfit to wield magic. Still, it was undeniable that he had, indeed, risked himself to protect her. Had he felt this way for a while, perhaps unwilling, or unbeknownst to himself?

She sighed heavily. This was the last thing she needed. There were more important things to worry about right now. The world was at risk and she had to save it. She didn't need to worry about Lars right now. She picked herself up from her chair. She needed to gather their belongings so they could be on their way as soon as possible.

She couldn't resist another look at his sleeping face, however; it was so rare that she saw him with a clear expression that she couldn't help but be fascinated. She stood by the bed for a long moment: she watched his breathing, his eyes flitting in dreams, every small movement of his face, feeling her heart beat more far wildly than she thought it should. This was still Lars, after all.

The rising sun suddenly shined in the small window as the snow clouds broke for a moment – the Snow Queen must have needed a rest – and Lars turned away to avoid it. His bare chest and shoulders were exposed as the cover slipped, and he shivered. Rhen shivered herself, aware now of the chill in the room. She went to stoke the now dying fire. After a moment of poking, it blazed forth, sending a wave of warmth through her chilled body. She turned to see Lars still shivering, his upper body exposed to the cold. An inexplicable tenderness washed over her, and she quietly walked over to him and pulled the blanket back over his bare shoulders. His shivering stilled as the room began to warm again under the combined heat of the revived fire and the rising sun.

"It's dawn," Rhen said quietly to herself. "We should be going soon." She picked her belt off the floor where it had fallen and fastened it on her waist. She laid out her mantle and gauntlets, and placed her boots nearby. In the brighter light of the room she noticed Lars' own royal blue cloak and robe lying in a pile near the bed. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm always taking care of you, you know," she said quietly.

Her smile faded. "I wonder if you ever notice?"

She picked the robe and cloak up from the bare wooden floor and laid them carefully out for Lars on the chair nearest his side of the bed, along with his boots. Then she poured a little water into one of the wooden cups, and some for Lars in the other. She tipped her cup and drank the near freezing liquid down. It invigorated her. She poured a little of the water on to a clean washcloth and warmed it near the fire. Once she washed her face and tied her hair in her usual loose braid, she was ready to go.

Lars, however, clearly was not. He was still out cold. She decided he'd slept long enough.

"Lars! It's time to be up! Get moving lazybones!"

He groaned and turned away from her blunt voice. "S'too early…" he slurred groggily, "lemme sleep."

"Pathetic."

She shook her head as his breathing slowed and she knew he'd fallen asleep again. "Well… if he won't get up on his own," she thought, a mischievous grin forming on her face, "I'll _make_ him get up!"

She looked around the room for something to achieve her purpose with slightly devious glee. The water pitcher? No… that was _too_ cold. It might really make him hypothermic in this weather. She needed him to be healthy and able to act on a moment's notice when they were out in the wilderness. The fire poker? No, he might jerk in surprise and really hurt himself. She didn't want to maim him. She just wanted to shock him a little bit.

Suddenly an unbelievable, irresistible idea came over her, but it frightened her too. He would definitely wake up, she was well aware of that, and it would be quite a thorough shock to him. It wouldn't cause him bodily harm either – but was it worth the risk?

Rhen looked at him, unsure, but unable to resist. She walked toward him. Her feet made no noise as she approached his sleeping form. Her slender body did not move the bed much nor rouse him as she rested her arms over it and leaned over his face. She moved closer to him, drawn to him like a moth to the flame. She couldn't help feeling like this might end the same way: with one of them getting burned to a crisp. She winced slightly at the thought, but still was unable to pull herself away.

Oh, this would wake him alright – with a vengeance.

She inched slowly closer to him. She could feel his soft breathing on her cheek. But she stopped suddenly, her lips less than an inch from his. She couldn't go any further. What if… what if… he really did care for her? What if he didn't? Could she deal with his reaction? He might react poorly – in fact, he was quite likely to. Was this really wise?

Probably not.

She pulled away slowly, trying not to wake him, but sensed her and stirred in his sleep. Rhen froze - again. She was captivated by the gentle expression on his face, and terrified that he would wake. He breathed in and out, slowly, still asleep. She watched him, still only inches away from his face, uncertain of herself, but unable to pull away.

He drew his brows together slightly as his voice, low and thick with sleep murmured her name again, in a way that made her breath catch in her throat.

"Rhen… I… love you."

She leaned into him then - all hesitation gone - and kissed him tenderly.

Hope you liked! R&R


	2. A Moment of Reckoning

**Chapter 3: A Moment of Reckoning**

Lars stirred as Rhen's lips met his, and his hand lifted off the bed and stopped in mid-air before falling down again on to the mattress. She was frightened. This was their moment of truth. She was trembling, but still she did not back away. Rhen never retreated in the face of danger. She simply steeled her courage, and touched a tentative hand to his soft cheek and rough stubble as she kissed him more fervently.

"Mmm… mmmfle… mmph…" Lars tried to talk in his sleep. This dream was getting wonderful. He felt Rhen kiss him and he wanted to just keep dreaming… but something was blocking his mouth. He found he couldn't use his lips – Rhen currently had them occupied with hers. Suddenly he woke, and quite fully this time, to see Rhen bowed over him and tenderly kissing his lips. She was _actually_ kissing him – it was not just in his dream! He made a small sound of surprise in his throat and Rhen winced and pulled away. She was still leaning over his face: merely a breath away and watching him through lowered eyelids – Lars could tell she was afraid.

He was shocked. Shocked to the core… but he was not displeased – not at all – and that surprised him even more. No lingering thoughts that she was unworthy tormented him; as she stood barely an inch over him, her soft breath brushing his lips still moist from her kiss, he could only think of how beautiful she was. He was completely caught in the spell of her silky floral smelling lilac hair tumbling down onto his shoulder, her slightly rough, yet tender fingers twining themselves in his hair, her downy lashes on that milky skin, and mostly by the memory of that intoxicating feeling of her lips on his.

It was impossible. But it had happened. He realized, as dumbfounded as he was, he was grateful. Suddenly, her station in life meant nothing to him. He realized then that it was a useless standard to judge anyone by. Rhen was more than proof of that. Captivated by her, he reached his arm up to lift her face to his and kissed her just as tenderly – much to Rhen's surprise.

He reached another shy, gentle hand up and touched the smooth skin of her cheek, caressing her lightly. Rhen flushed and hesitated as she realized that Lars had not only accepted her unexpected advances, he was returning them. She wasn't exactly sure what she had expected Lars to do in reaction to her impulsive kiss, but returning it with such gentleness was certainly not what she had anticipated. She leaned into him, blissfully aware that he cared about her status no longer and loved her for who she was. Their lips parted as he lay his head down on the pillow again and looked at her with more love in his eyes than either of them would have thought possible.

His breathing was heavy, and slightly ragged, she noticed. Hers, she thought, was coming faster than normal as well.

"Good morning, Lars."

She lingered over him, gazing into his emerald eyes, trying to put many unsaid things into the look.

"G-good morning, Rhen." He was breathless.

He reached up with his other arm, and pulled her gently to him, embracing her closely and whispering her name as he held her and she laid her hands on his chest as she fell softly on the bed beside him, feeling the beating of his heart.

He could hardly believe what had just happened. He woke up to Rhen…the woman he had hurt for so long, he had despised, and realized too late that he loved, tenderly kissing his undeserving lips. He hugged her even more tightly to him. She kissed his cheek lightly, as if to let him know it was real, and it was okay. She felt him tremble at her tender gesture.

Lars was overtaken again by those feelings of guilt that had washed over him the night before. He hesitated for a moment, afraid to say anything that might break the spell hovering over the two of them, but soon felt he must speak out – it was the right thing to do. Lars may have been elitist, but he was honest. He buried his face in her hair: it had come unbound and flowed around him, its sweet aroma and silky softness lending him a measure of courage.

"Rhen… can you ever forgive me?" His voice was husky, pained with grief and guilt, and tremulous with uncertainty. "I was so… so unbelievably stupid."

It was so unlike him to speak like this, she thought, but Rhen was mollified: she had been since he had muttered his confession of love for her in his sleep moments before. She smiled gently, knowing that such an apology had been an immense effort for Lars. She did not answer him in words, but simply leaned back from his face, looked him squarely in the eyes – he looked nervous, she thought – and kissed him once more. He pulled her closer still.

Rhen moved beside him and laid down, her arm encircling his waist and her head on his chest. Lars slipped his arm around her shoulders and ran his fingers through that beautiful silky hair. He felt an enormous burden of guilt lifted from his shoulders as she buried her head into his chest.

Rhen was filled with newfound love for him. She loved his touch, his voice when it was so gentle, and his honest, loving eyes meeting hers. She felt at peace here… comfortable – but still she hesitated. Was she really safe here? Would he remain like this, or just hurt her again when it became convenient? Would he resume his elitist behavior beyond the safety of this room? She hated to think of this new Lars like that, but something in her had to know.

"Lars," she murmured his name softly and he thrilled to hear it in a voice so loving, "What happened to you?" She raised her head from his chest and looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I woke up this morning and you were cuddling me and whispering my name in your sleep. You even," Rhen flushed and lowered her eyes. "You even said… that… you… loved me…" She could barely get the words out.

Now it was Lars' turn to flush. She looked up to meet his eyes. He squirmed uncomfortably, but Rhen would not release him from her gaze. It was questioning, searching, and he felt his heart thump as he realized she was looking to him for security. He smiled at her to ease her fears.

"I do love you, Rhen. I couldn't believe it myself at first, but it's true."

Rhen smiled softly and raised her eyes to his again, but still wanted to know more. "What happened to change you?"

"I saw what an idiot I was," he replied, disgusted with himself, "that's what happened." He turned and lifted himself on his elbow so that he could see every detail of her expression. "I had you near me all this time, and I treated you terribly. I missed the treasure right in front of my eyes. Lately, more and more I've been coming to grips with that. But last night… here, with you lying so close to me… I… I couldn't hide from myself anymore – and… it hit me like a ton of bricks that I loved you."

Rhen furrowed her brows. She wasn't quite satisfied with that answer. "But why, Lars; what changed your heart?" She knew she was being a little pushy, but her fear would not let her let the matter drop.

Lars tweaked her nose, just a little. "You did, silly."

He sat up fully now and held her arms in his hands as she raised an eyebrow at him.

He knew he'd have to do better than that.

He paused for a moment, thinking. What _had_ changed his heart? Was it her subtle kindness? He glanced over her shoulder at his neatly arranged cloak and robe, hanging for him to use when he was ready for them, and a shy smile crept on his face. Was that it? Was it the fact that she was stunning? He looked at her again and his breath caught at her beauty. But, there were a lot of pretty girls, and most of them were kind to him – mainly because they were fully aware of the benefits of being in a Tenobor's good graces. So what was it that made Rhen different?

"She's _real_," he thought, "that's what. More real than any girl I've ever known… any woman."

The brave woman in his arms had never sucked up to him because of status or money, nor cowered when he threatened her with harsh punishments for some perceived infraction of her servitude or challenge to his inflated ego. She stood up to him, and when all was said and done, despite her unknown heritage and humble station, she surpassed him. With a wry smile, he realized she was his better.

Her honesty, bravery, and integrity – that was what set her apart from the crowd of simpering and shallow girls that seemed to follow him around everywhere in Veldarah. He was suddenly thankful that his status was relatively unknown in these parts. He certainly did not want a crowd of dwarf women swooning over him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Rhen had been patient, knowing he was trying to think of how to answer her, but couldn't help but give a little huff of frustration when he chuckled.

He turned a sheepish smile to her. "I'm sorry Rhen, I was just trying to think of how to answer you and I just got a funny picture in my mind. Remind me to tell you another time."

He looked at her with an expression of complete honesty on his face, and answered her in earnest now. His eyes were full of conviction.

"What changed me… it wasn't just one event, or one thing about you that made me realize what a heel I'd been. It was… just you. Your honesty, your bravery – you're not like any other woman I've ever met. You don't suck up to me because of my status-"

Rhen huffed again. "Humph."

"No, I mean it! It was – well, admittedly in a strange way – nice to have a girl that didn't dote on me just because I was rich. There were so many fake girls back home… simpering all over anyone they thought would elevate their standing – including me." He wrinkled his nose in disgust over the memory. "But you always gave me a thorough ribbing anytime I pestered you." He grinned, but his smile left quickly when he saw the stricken look on her face.

"And… and I paid for it – too often." She remembered her harsh mistress and her biting whip all too well.

Lars winced at the memory and was horrified to feel tears sting his eyes as he realized with a start the magnitude of what he had done to this rare, precious woman. The woman he loved. Her eyes pulled at his soul – haunted him. He pulled her to him in a gentle embrace, willing the pain away and unconsciously sending healing magic through his fingertips as he held her close.

"Oh, Rhen… how could I let her do it? How could I let her hurt you like that – even if she _is_ my mother? I should have protected you…" She felt the tingle of his healing magic run through her, easing her body and spirit. He was healing more than physical wounds. She returned his embrace, gently, knowing now that he would never hurt her again, nor let anyone else. She felt wetness on her shoulder and realized he was trying to hide his tears under the terrible weight of his shame.

Lars was _crying_? What was the world coming to?


	3. Always

**Chapter 4: Always**

Rhen was ashamed of herself. She couldn't stand to be the cause of Lars' tears. She felt a pang of guilt for pushing him so hard this soon and wanted to make it better.

Rhen was not sure what to say, so instead she took his damp face in her hands and lifted it to face hers. He was embarrassed to be caught with tears on his face and would not look her in the eyes. Undaunted, she kissed his face gently: brushing away his tears with feather light kisses and gentle touches of caring hands. She kissed his lowered lids, the tip of his nose, his forehead - every inch of his face. Lars found himself unable to move, paralyzed by the spell of her sweet caress. Hers was a healing magic of another nature entirely, but it was as potent a magic he had ever felt.

With each soft kiss, Lars felt a tingling deep inside him. She was easing his grief and taking away the heavy burden of shame, but he was responding in more natural ways as well. He was a man, after all, and Rhen was a truly beautiful woman. When she turned his face up to look into her loving eyes and placed another tentative, delicate kiss on his lips, Lars was nearly undone. He responded fervently, unmistakably aroused.

With an incredible effort, he pulled away. He knew he must or he would not be able to stop himself. He didn't want to rush things. He gave Rhen a lopsided grin. His eyes were glowing brighter than normal and she touched his face delicately, curious about that fire behind his eyes. He closed them then and breathed in heavily, gently clasping her searching hands in his own and pulling it down to his shoulder. It was a moment before he could speak.

"Hold it, Rhen." Lars was still breathless. "You're driving me mad here."

Rhen looked confused at this. What had she done wrong? She looked over him, unsure of herself. As she took in his flushed face and bright eyes, his mouth slightly open and his breath coming faster, and felt his heart racing in his chest she understood. She blushed and felt somewhat sheepish when she knew at last that he was overwhelmed with passion, and having to fight for control. Rhen hesitated uncertainly. She was still an innocent young girl and this was a realm she had not yet known. Neither had Lars – he was quite as young as she. He struggled with the new feelings her innocently meant kisses had aroused.

She looked into his still flashing eyes, and was suddenly struck with the irony of it all. She giggled: she couldn't help it. It was all so preposterous! Lars! Of all people! Lars, who hated commoners and especially Rhen, could just barely constrain his passion for her. The very idea was simply ludicrous! Yet, it was true. She burst out in real laughter, overcome by the absurdity of the whole situation.

Lars looked hurt by this, and Rhen struggled to stop laughing.

"Lars, don't worry. I'm not laughing at you – it's sweet and wonderful that you feel so strongly about me, but it's just so…unexpected that I can't help myself! Just yesterday you could hardly stand to be in my presence and today… well…" She trailed off and went into another fit of giggles.

"It's not _that_ funny." Lars muttered, but nevertheless he smiled at her, knowing it was not meant in malice. He had never heard her laugh before. It was a beautiful sound, he thought to himself.

Thankful that her laughing fit gave him a chance to get himself back under control, he got up – somewhat unsteadily – and walked to the washing basin. He splashed his face with a little cold (very cold, he thought) water and washed his face and shoulders.

Rhen soon began to get over her giggles and watched him as he shaved his face. He stood over the basin with his back to her. His hair was damp from the wetting and he had a towel draped over his neck. She admired the sight of his somewhat slender, but well-shaped body and strong shoulders and back.

"He really is handsome," she thought to herself. "I would never have noticed if it weren't for… this crazy night."

She walked over to him and hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulders. He was caught a little off-guard and tensed slightly, not yet being used to her sweet advances and this tender side of Rhen he had never seen before today. But he relaxed quickly and placed a gentle hand on hers. In this embrace, so close to her warm body, he barely noticed the cold.

She hugged him more closely and burrowed her face into him. She had never seen Lars' loving side either. Overcome with love, she released him and stepped a bit to his side. She reached up to put her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her height – he was a good deal taller than her – and whispered softly as she leaned over on tiptoes to reach his ear: "I love you, Lars Tenobor."

A joy like he had never experienced filled his heart. This girl – _his _girl – loved him. He could hardly believe it. A smile of pure happiness beamed on his face and Rhen caught her breath at the pleasant effect of a truly happy smile on his already handsome face.

He spun around and lifted her up to him. She wasn't heavy at all. "Deceptively light for someone so strong," he thought in passing as he brought her down to him and she wrapped her arms more fully around his neck and kissed him again. He could stay like this forever… lost in her arms, in her kiss. She felt the same.

They turned and broke apart as footsteps could be heard outside their door. Lars still held Rhen to him, her feet off the ground, arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her body supported by his strong embrace. Suddenly the door to their room slammed open.

Rhen leapt to her feet in surprise as Elini's voice announced her presence.

"Lars! Rhen! Did you kill each other?! What's taking so-"

Elini stopped dead as her eyes fell upon an extremely embarrassed couple trying to hide the fact that they had been locked in a tender embrace but a moment before.

"Ah-hah!" Elini grinned as she pounced on the couple, eyeing them both in turn.

"So, Rhen! You managed to collect a husband without my help then."

Lars opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. He looked at his feet, blushing furiously. Elini turned a quizzical eye on this blushing Lars – a sight she never expected to see in her lifetime. Rhen blushed in turn, obviously flustered.

"Elini!" Rhen breathed, aghast at this shocking announcement.

Elini turned a shrewd eye to the thoroughly embarrassed young man and looked him up and down, quite ignoring Rhen's discomfiture.

"Not my type, but he'll do for you, Rhen."

She raised her hand toward him and Lars was disturbed to see that it held her whip.

"You had better be good to her. She is a rare find." She lowered her hand as Lars nodded, blushing to the roots of his hair and never taking his eyes off of that whip; he knew how quickly and sharply she could strike out with that thing when so inclined. Rhen turned a bemused face to him and he smiled at her and gave her a quick comforting brush of his hand on her cheek. Rhen blushed even deeper, but returned his smile. Elini looked satisfied at this turn of events and lowered her weapon. She nodded at the couple in approval and abruptly turned on her heel.

"Now that that is settled, Sword Singer and Sorcerer, let us go! Our quest awaits."

She left the room as quickly as she had entered, leaving an atmosphere charged with dynamite in her wake.

Lars and Rhen shrugged at one another and burst out into hysterical laughter. What an unbelievable day this had been!

Once he was sure Elini was well out of earshot, he turned to face Rhen, once again embracing her. He smiled mischievously as he lowered his head to look into Rhen's eyes. She was still mortified at Elini's forward behavior and didn't quite want to meet his eyes. He bent down to the level of her face and she smiled knowing he wouldn't let her look away.

"A husband, eh? So… you want me for a husband?"

Rhen paled. "No! I didn't… we weren't… I…" She was too flustered and confused to even form a coherent sentence.

Lars laughed gently. It was the first time Rhen had heard a genuine laugh from him.

"I know you didn't, silly. I just wanted to see what you would say."

Rhen stopped opening and closing her mouth and playfully beat her fist on his chest.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" He was chuckling despite this exclamation.

"Humph," Rhen said in mock annoyance, "you know. You shouldn't joke about things like that!"

Lars' expression turned serious and he held her hand that was still on his chest.

"Who said I was joking?" His voice was low, and full of love. He put his lips to her ear, whispering to her. "Maybe I meant it."

Rhen's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. "_Lars! _Are you… are you asking me to…"

He smiled again and took the guild ring off of his finger. "Why not? Now that I realize how wonderful and rare you are, and you feel at least a little bit of love for me, I don't want to let you slip away."

"Lars, I love you more than just a little bit…" Her voice was low and gentle.

Lars knelt and took the hand he was holding – her left hand – and held his ring at the tip of her finger. The face he turned up to hers was so full of genuine, honest love it made her eyes well up.

"So… will you…" His voice was shaky and so was his hand. "Could you…"

She knelt with him and touched his lips with hers as she guided his hand to her ring finger. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks as she beamed at him.

"Yes."

Lars' face glowed with happiness as he slid the ring on her finger. It was much too big for her, but she clasped her hand around it to keep it from slipping off.

"Never mind it," he said, "I will get you a real ring as soon as I can. For now, will you keep this?"

She pulled a little silver chain out from underneath her tunic, unclasped it, and hung the ring from it like a pendant before she closed the clasp again and tucked it back under her tunic. Lars thrilled to know his ring would be held so close to her heart.

Rhen rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers. He lowered his head to just touch her sweet face, and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Always," she whispered tenderly in his ear.


End file.
